Between The Scenes
by Baby Maslow
Summary: The boys get interviewed and answer some whacky questions, you can also submit any question you have, if it sucks feel free to tell me
1. Chapter 1

**Between The Scenes**

**hi, another story to keep me busy plus i was watching their interviews and i thought of this **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine **

**Chapter 1-Breakfast**

**Interviewer: **Okay, so we're here with the boys os Big Time Rush and they're gonna tell us a bit about waht they want like for breakfast...so how's it going, guys?

**Big Time Rush: **It's all good

**Interviewer: **Alright so waht do you guys like for breakfast?

**Carlos: **Hmm...I guess for me it's James' banana pancakes

**Logan: **Yeah, definitely James' pancakes

**James: **Everybody keeps saying they like my pancakes

**Carlos: **That's 'cause they're really good

**Interviewer: **James, do you use pancake mix or do you make them from scratch?

**James: **I make them from scratch 'cause you know? I'm one of those guys who love being in the kitchen

**Kendall: **(smiling)He says it's therapeutic, it calm the mind being in the kitchen plus he also makes mean triple chocolate chip cupcakes too

**Interviewer: **Wow, that's amazing! Do you cook, Kendall?

**Kendall: **Honestly?

**Carlos: **Tell 'em, Ken...I'm _dying _to hear your answer

**Kendall: **Shut up

**Carlos: **Kendall can't cook

**Kendall: **Hey, I can make mean scrambled eggs

**Logan: **He means with eggshell in them

**Kendall: **Oh, come on!...Okay, I _do _admit that I have a lot to learn...Logan and James are the cooks

**James: **The Big Time Chefs

The boys laughed as they told the interviewer about thier crazy cook offs and the mess they often create and they even shared recipes

**Interviewer: **That's it from me, I'm Carol Evans, see you guys next time

**AN: Well, that's it from me for today. Tell me waht you think and if it sucks then I won't post it up. Read and review and thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between The Scenes**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I guess today I have nothing better toi do so yeah**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine **

**Chapter 2-If I Ruled The World**

**Interviewer: **Back again with the boys of BTR...Good morning, guys

**Big Time Rush: **Morning, Carol

**Interviewer: **James, what would you do if yoou ruled the world?

**James: **If I ruled the world...

**Kendall: **(singing) I'd throw up all the money in the air like confetti

**James: **Shut up, Schmidt!... If I ruled the world...

**Logan: **(singing) Every house got a DJ and a backyard party

**James: **Can it, Henderson!...If I ruled the world, there wouldn't be any sickness, no sneezing, wheezing, coughing or any other nasty business. These wouldn't be in use (he picked the box of tissues and threw them over his shoulder)

**Interviewer: **What about you, Kendall?

**Kendall: **(mouth full) I'm sorry, I just love cinnamon buns... Can you repeat the question?

**Interviewer: **What would you do if YOU ruled the world?

**Kendall: **(mouth still full) If I ruled the world, everyday would be Cinnamon Bun Day infact every hour would be Cinnamon Bun Hour...You guys should try this, it's amazing ( everybod grabs a cinnamon bun)...Paws off, Bubbah!

**Interviewer: **Logan?

**Logan: **If I ruled the world, every hour would be Dnace Party Hour...and now it's time for a dance party

Lgan got up and people began to dance like idiots including the interviewer, Next was Carlos who had fallen asleep on the red couch

**Carlos: **Oh,hey guys! As you can see, I was taking a nap...If I ruled the world, I would make sure that atleast one hour everyday I take a nap...See you guys (and he went back to his nap)

**Interviewer: **Okay, that's if from me, Carol Evans, bye

**Logan: **Wait, Carol what would you do if YOU ruled the world?

**Interviewer: **Oh, I'm not really sure but I guess I would...

**James: **Declare it BIG TIME RUSH DAY everyday 'cause really? Who doesn't like BTR?

**Interviewer: **All the geeks, freaks and wannabes.That's it from me, I'm Carol Evans, see you guys next time

**AN: Well, that's it from me for today. Tell me what you think and if it sucks then I won't post it up. Read and review and thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between The Scenes**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I guess today I have nothing better to do so yeah**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine **

**Chapter 3-FanFiction**

**Interviewer: **Okay, once again back with the boys old enough to be my nephews

**Carlos: **Or SONS

**Interviewer: **Alright, I have a very important question to ask you

**Carlos: **(bellowing) Ask away, Mrs Evans

**Interviewer: **Do you guys know Fanfiction?

**Big Time Rush: **Fan-WHAT?

**Interviewer: **FanFICTION! It's a website were fans write stories and post them up for other people to read and give feedback

**Kendall: **Yo, Loges look it up

**Logan: **Wait, why me?

**Carlos: **(rolling his eyes) 'Cause you're smarter than us, duh!

**Kendall: **(smiling) Yeah besides _I'm _the leader of the band

**Interviewer: **James is awfully quiet today

**James: **(clearing his throat) That's cause I, uh...kinda read a few stories and uh, you know?

**Interviewer: **So you know about the slash couples?

**Carlos: **Who's a slash couple and what in the name of corndogs is slash?

**Logan: **(eyes wide) Oh my!

**Kendall: **What?

**Logan: **Slash means a sexual relationship between fictional characters and in this case there's a Big Time Rush Fanfiction Archive with over 5,785 stories, communities, crossovers and discussion forums not included

**Interview: **Would you guys ever read fanfiction? I mean _James _already read them

**James: **My cousin _made_ me read her story and I must admit it was pretty interesting but I kinda threw up when I was done

**Carlos: **Oh,look! KENLOS!...Wait, what's Kenlos?

**Interviewer: **That, my dear Carlos is _you and Kendall_ as in...

**Logan: **He's either your crush, husband or boyfriend

**Kendall: **(scrunching up his face) I think I'm gonna be sick

**Carlos: **Whatcha tryna say?

**James: **He's tryna say he wouldn't date you not even in his wildest dreams...KAMES? What the fuck?

**Logan: **(laughing) This fanfiction is totally worth reading...KOGAN?...( shrugging his shoulders) Ah well!

**Interviewer: **So can I ask you guys something else?

**Kendall: **Like what?

**Interviewer: **If you guys were gay, which one in the band would you date?

**Kendall: **Honestly, I'd have a hard time choosing between James and Logan

**Carlos: **Oh, sure! Pick _them _and not me_. _Am I not special enough for ya, huh?

**Kendall: **I never said that, you're special

**James: **I'm starting to hate this interview

**Logan: **Yeah, me too! Anb By the way, James... Kendall would sooo totally pick me

**James: **You? Why would he pick you over me?

**Kendall: **And that concludes this interview, bye Carol

**Logan: **Answer, Kendall! ME or JAMES?

**Interviewer: **Yeah, I'm also curious...who would it be, Logan or James?

Kendall gulped and turned to hisd two friends then he ran for it and closely behind were the two boys who he coludn't decide on,. Carlos had curled up in a corner and cried himself to sleep  
><strong>AN: Well, that's it from me for today. Tell me what you think and if it sucks then I won't post it up. Read and review and thanks:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Between The Scenes**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I guess today I have nothing better to do so yeah**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine **

**Chapter 4-Potty Mouths**

**Interviewer: **Okay, I am with the handsome foursome

**Carlos: **We are beyond handsome, Carol

**James: **Carlos, shut the fuck up

**Carlos: **YOU shut the fuck up

**Kendall: **Both of you shut the fuck up

**Interviewer: **Uh, guys? This is a kids interview and I don't think they want to-

**Logan: **Oh shit! Ciara's gonna flay me alive

**Kendall: **You forgot to pick up her dog, didn't you?

**Logan: **Well, yeah but that thing smells like bull crap always messing uup my interior

**Carlos: **(rolling his eyes then mutters under his breath) What a total bitch!

**James: **Look who's talking! Carlos, _you're _the bitch

**Interviewer: **James, that wasn't nice

**James: **(frowning) This pint-sized idiot isn't nice

**Interviewer: **Still it wasn't nice to call him a..female dog

**Carlos: **What? Oh, I'm gonna fuck his stupid face up

**Logan: **(rolling eyes) Oh brother?

**Kendall: **What's your next problem?

**Logan: **You're my next problem but not for long, Caterpillar Eyebrows

**James: **Yeah, dude! Get rid of those things, they're like fucking HUGE!

**Carlos: **Oh, he's got a point...DUDE!

**James: **Where's my motherfucking phone, Kendead?

**Kendall: **How the fuck should I know?

**Logan: **I think I know who pinched James' phone

**Jessica: **What's up, hockey heads?

**James: **YOU took my phone? Jess, that is so not cool

**Interviewer: **Uh, intros?

**Carlos: **This is Jessica Roberts, our new co-star and James' girlfriend

**Kendall: **Look, can you NOT reminds us? I still haven't recovered from losing Jess to that life- size brunet Ken doll

**Interviewer: **You mean to tell me you and James fought for her?

**Kendall: **Hey, I said I don't wanna talk about that

**Carlos: **Oh, sure!...(muttering) Sore ass loser

**Kendall: **I heard that, you midget!

**James: **I hate this damn interview but I know waht will cheer me up. Peace, suckers! ( and he left with Jessica)

**Logan: **Yeah, me too! I gonna go graffiti Erin's dressing room 'cause that girl annoys the shit outta me( snd he was gone)

**Kendall: **You know what? I'm bored shitless to, I'm getting a smoothie

**Carlos: **Whatch looking at me for? I'm done with this interview

**Interviewer: **Uh, what just happened?

The interviewer was left stumped as the boys had gone in different directions

**AN: Well, that's it from me for today. Tell me what you think and if it sucks then I won't post it up. Read and review and thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind The Scenes**

**AN: This is really overdue so here's what I got and its all about their new album**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Elevate? <strong>

**Interviewer: **Good morning, guys...James doesn't look good

**Kendall: **Yeah, about that! He's kinda depressed

**Logan: **He doesn't wanna talk about it

**Interviewer: **Is this about the upcoming tour or is it something else?

**Carlos: **Something else

**Interviewer: **James, are you okay? If you don't want to do the interview, it's alright

**James: **(quietly) I'm fine, let's just do the interview

**Interviewer: **Okay, your album recently came out and it's getting major airplay. Who wrote which song?

**Kendall: **I wrote Cover Girl, Logan wrote Intermission, Carlos wrote Invisible and James wrote You're Not Alone, Elevate and we all co-wrote Superstar

**Logan: **Okay, James, we need to get you home,

**James: **But I wanna do the inter-

**Carlos: **No, you're not!... James, we all know hard it is without her but buddy, you can't do this to yourself

**Kendall: **C-Los is right! Jay, you know we love you but we can't let you do this to yourself, man

**Logan: **She wouldn't want you to be depressed. She'll be back before you know it

**James: **Guys, I'm not depressed...I just really miss her, I got used to being with her everyday, I just wish she didn't have to go but then again it's her career

**Interviewer: **James, you really love this girl, huh?

**Carlos: **Carol, you have no idea! James always has this huge ass goofy smile on his face

**Kendall: **We all kinda have to make appointments to see him

**Logan: **Yeah and she's the only one who can make him smile like that

**Interviewer: **Really, what's her name? or is it still Jessica Roberts?

**Kendall: **Still the same Jess we know and love. The thing is James and Jess have been dating for over three weeks now and you know?

**Interviewer: **And I'm guessing they are still very much in love?

**James: **(sighing lightly) Yeah and i hate being away from her for a long time 'cause I just love spending time with her

**Interviewer: **So I'm guessing that inspired the song You're Not Alone?

**Carlos: **You could say that. The guy Jess was dating before was a real jackass and she had given up on love

**Logan: **But James told her not to give up on love yet. At first, she was hesitant but after convincing her, she gave love a chance

**Carlos: **Man, that girl was a total wreck (Kendall elbowed him hard) My bad!

**Interviewer: **You guys recently toured UK and just as you were singing Worldwide, Jessica walked on the stage and James burst into tears

**Kendall: **We've been planning that for a while and it was the most amazing thing ever

**Logan: **It was the first time James has ever actually cried like that and we all couldn't stop smiling 'cause it made us happy to see our best friend smile

**Carlos: **We are now admitting this...WE ALL CRIED WITH HIM

**Interviewer: **Okay, we'll conclude part 2 of this interview later, thank you for talking to me

**Big Time Rush: **Later, Carol


End file.
